One type of immersive content comprises omnidirectional content. The capture of omnidirectional content usually involves multiple cameras (using conventional or fish-eye lenses), and the views from such cameras allow the generation of the omnidirectional content. Traditionally, streaming this type of content requires a large bandwidth commitment when compared to streaming of content generated by a single camera. However, for many users, it is not practical to dedicate such a large amount of bandwidth, and in many circumstances, it is not even possible.